You Carry A Little Bit Of Me
by Shikabane
Summary: Edward never really knew why Winry would always get angry at him when she would see his trashed up automail. But on the night he left for "The Promised Day", he realized that his automail had it's own way of carrying things. EdxWin!
1. Edward and Winry

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; it only belongs to Hiromu Arakawa._

**Title: **You Carry a Little Beat Of Me

**Summary: **Edward finally knew why Winry cares so much about his Automail.

**Words: 2,049 **

Okay, this is my very first EdxWin fanfic! I hope you all enjoy! _**Please read & review!**_

**You Carry A Little Bit of Me**

"Good morning, Granny" Winry greeted her grandmother as she walked down the stairs. "Good morning, Winry." She greeted back. It was a great morning and the two were already eating their breakfast. Pinako was eating in a slow manner (she's an old hag, what can you expect?) and Winry eating faster. "Winry" Pinako called. "Yes Granny?" Before Pinako could ask her question, the phone rang. This gave her no time to ask her question. She excused herself and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Pinako asked as she thought to herself _I don't have time to talk right now._

"Umm, Pinako?" A familiar voice called out to her, just who was it?

_Wait…is this Edward? It's been a long time since Edward called for a repair... What does he want now?_

"Edward? Is that you?" Pinako asked to confirm if it was really "him"

"Yeah, it's me. I was wandering if I can stop by for a tune-up." Edward told her.

"So, you broke your automail didn't you, Pipsqueak?" Pinako told him with a grin on her face.

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled through the phone.

"Are you on your way here?"

"Yeah, the train will leave in a while; I guess I have to hang up. Okay, see ya there." Ed hung up the phone and so did Pinako.

"Granny" Winry called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Who called?" Winry asked

"It was Edward, Winry. He told me he's on his way here for a tune up."

"AGAIN? UGH! I'M GOING TO TEACH HIM A LESSON ONCE HE SETS HIS FOOT IN THIS HOUSE!" Winry was so angry. This was the second time he broke his automail.

"Save the energy for later Winry. For now, get everything ready."

**Long Hours after the Call**

"Ah! We're finally home! At least I don't need to see that bastard's freaking face for a whole week!" Ed said as he was stretching.

"It's really nice to be home, right Brother?" Alphonse asked him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I kind of missed it."

"It or do you mean Winry?" Alphonse was wearing an evil grin on his face. His brother was turning crimson red.

"Great! Now I have to face you too? GEEZ! What did the Colonel do to you?" Ed asked his brother in agitation.

"C'mon Brother, we wouldn't want to be late!" Alphonse ran towards the Rockbell home. Edward was running with him.

When they reached the front porch Alphonse knocked to door carefully to avoid destroying it.

_**!knock!**_

_**!knock!**_

_**!knock!**_

The boys waited patiently until Pinako opened the door to see both boys in good condition. Well, not BOTH boys…Edward's automail looked like it was ran over by a truck. After they greeted each other, they took a seat in the living room. Edward was telling Pinako the good things they've done to help people out. Alphonse was laughing at every little thing they did on their journey. While they were "enjoying", Winry was in her room, sleeping….again. She was so tired because she had to pull in an all nighter because she was working on a new automail for Ed. She was about to fall deeply asleep when someone knocked on her door.

_**!knock!**_

_**!knock!**_

_**!knock!**_

"Winry, the boys are here. You better come see them." It was Pinako, she had hoped Winry was awake. She really hated to wake her up especially when she lacked sleep.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Winry immediately got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and got dressed. After that, she went downstairs to find the Elric brothers sitting in the living room. "Hey Guys!" Winry greeted them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Winry!" Alphonse greeted her, he was happy to see his childhood friend again.

"Hey" Ed greeted her with a grin on his face. "Machine freak" Ed continued. Winry was surprised to have heard him say the "word".

"What did you say, PIPSQUEAK?"

"You heard me, MACHINE FREAK!" Ed was insulting her and it brought them to a whole new level.

**SHRIMP!**

**MACHINE JUNKIE!**

**ALCHEMY FREAK!**

**AUTOMAIL JUNKIE!**

Hearing "automail" Winry remembered he had broken his automail again. She brought out her wrench and hit him on the head, HARD.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY AUTOMAIL AGAIN? I HEARD YOU BROKE IT, EDWARD!" Winry asked him with fierce

"OUCH!" Ed was feeling dizzy since Winry hit him HARD on the head.

"I WAS IN AN ALL OUT BRAWL, ALRIGHT?" Ed was yelling at her, still thinking about his bruised head.

"Damn it, Edward! Stop using my automail for fighting! You might loose more limbs!"

"Why do you even care about that automail? You can just make another one right? And besides, I bought this automail! I can do whatever I want with it!" Ed explained to her.

Neither of them spoke after what Ed said. Edward looked up to Winry, he was searching her face. After a while he realized he hurt Winry.

"I'm sorry, Winry. I never should've said that."

"….." Winry kept quiet. She never answered him. Instead she just went to her room.

_Damn it! Not again! AGH!_

Edward went back to his room, feeling…._**guilty. **_This left Alphonse and Pinako alone in the living room. "Don't worry about them Alphonse, I'm sure they'll be alright in the morning." Pinako assured Alphonse that it will all be fine the next day. "Okay. Thank you" Alphonse told her as he went to accompany his brother.

**The Next Day**

Edward and Alphonse got up early the next morning. It was about 10:00 in the morning and Edward felt that something was missing. _Wait. Something's missing...Winry's supposed to be up by now…_"Hey, Pinako" Ed called the old hag's attention. "What is it, pipsqueak?"

"Why isn't Winry up yet?" Ed asked curiously

"Well, she's still sleeping. I recall her pulling in an all nighter for a customer the night before. So, I think she's still tired." Pinako explained to him.

"Oh, okay." _Heck, this is my fault…I might've stressed her out even more. Damn it!_

Hours later and Winry still hasn't come out of her room. She never even got to eat or drink. What's going on with her? Was it because of Ed? Or was it something else?

**Hours Later**

It was about 9:00 in the evening, everyone finished eating. Alphonse helped Pinako wash the dishes while Ed was sitting on the couch, thinking if he was the reason she never came down. He decided to go check on Winry and talk to her. "Brother, where are you going?" Alphonse was curious…he looked like he was going to do something. "I'm going to the room Al..I'm tired." Ed told him as he headed upstairs. He was standing in front of Winry's door….thinking of what to say to her. _What should I say?..._Edward knocked on Winry's door.

_**!knock!**_

_**!knock!**_

_**!knock!**_

"Winry, are you there?"

"….."

"Winry"

"….."

"I'm coming in."

When Edward entered the room, he saw Winry still asleep on her bed. He walked towards her, hoping she was asleep so she wouldn't hit him HARDER on the head with the wrench she was holding. He tugged her to see if she was awake, but before he could do anything else…Winry grabbed his right arm and sat up slowly, this left Ed to be surprised at what she was doing. "Edward" she called his name softly. "Do you even know why I care about that automail?" Edward couldn't bring himself to answer her question. He was…._**shocked**_. "I care about that automail because I feel like you carry a little bit of me, Edward." Winry was telling him as she bursts in to tears. "Edward, I-I love you. I-I always h-have…" Winry hugged Edward tightly, she never wanted to let go. _She…she loves me? _Edward hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear "_I love you as much as you love me, Winry." _He took a look at her beautiful face and brought her closer to him. He gave her a soft kiss. Winry felt her face turn red, and so did Edward. Neither of them broke the kiss. But after a while, Winry stopped for breath and told him "Edward, you will take care of that automail next time, right?" Winry asked him with a smile on her face. "Of course I will. I carry a little bit of you anyway, right?" He smiled at her to assure that he will keep his promise. Winry shot him back a smile, one that told Ed she trusts him with all her heart. He gave her another tight hug. "_I love you, Winry…"_

"_I love you too, Ed..." _

**After An Hour**

"Ed, I guess I should start fixing your automail now. You came here for repairs, didn't you?" She smiled at him. Edward was happy to see her in a good mood again. He promised to himself he would never hurt her again. "Okay." Ed shot her back a smile. They both walked out of the room to go downstairs to get the tools. "Hi Brother! Hello Winry!" Alphonse greeted both happily. "Hey, Al" Winry greeted him happily as well. Alphonse stood up and went towards his brother's direction. "_Brother, are you and Winry alright now?" _Alphonse whispered to his brother. "_Yeah, Al I told her sorry and explained everything." _

"_How'd it go?" _

"_It was fine, she accepted the apology. But before that happened she told me why she cared about the automail so much." _Ed told his brother with a grin on his face.

"_What? What did she say?" _Edward was about to answer his question when Winry called his attention.

"C'mon, Ed. We're ready for the tune-up now." Winry was smiling at him, she was very happy. I guess you can say it was because she finally told him that she loved him. Wasn't this great for Winry? She can finally stop worrying!

"O-okay" Ed followed Winry to her shop.

**After Hours of Waiting—Edward and Alphonse Finally Have Their Leave**

Everyone gathered at the front door to say their goodbyes before they left. Both Alphonse and Pinako were talking while Edward and Winry did the same.

"Edward" Winry called him

"What is it?" Ed asked her as he smiled at her.

"Please don't die…" She told him as her eyes became watery. She came close to crying but she held it back.

"I won't. Besides, I have a reason to come back home. Al and I will end this "Promised Day", so…please wait a bit longer." Ed brought her closer to him and gave her another soft kiss. It was good that Alphonse and Pinako weren't looking. Al had forgotten something and Pinako went to go with him. "I'll miss you, Ed." She told him as teardrops fell from her face. She didn't cry horribly, she was just worried that they wouldn't come back home. Ed wiped her face and gave her another hug. "I'll miss you too." After they're goodbyes and all, Edward and Alphonse yet again went to save the world while the family waits patiently for them to come home. Edward carried more than just his brother in his heart, he carried Winry. The girl he loved since he was a boy. What he meant by home wasn't just Alphonse alone, it was Alphonse and Winry BOTH. He stayed true to himself and kept his promise. _I'll be back, Winry…Just wait a little bit longer………_

So, how'd I go for my first EdxWin fanfic? :] Please review!


	2. Riza and Winry No EdxWin YET

**A/N: **Oh I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I was really working on some school homework and I was trying to make it to the top 10, lol. But unfortunately, I was unlucky. I guess I should just push myself even more this coming third semester. Anyway, I am also terribly sorry for my grammar in the first Chap. of the story. I was...not reading much LOL. But I really have to thank some authors for their extremely long stories 'cause I was surprised to find out that my grammar actually improved. Well, I feel guilty for the late update *cries* *runsandhidesonbush*

_Please Read & Review!_

**Winry POV**

2 Year have passed since Edward and Alphonse left for the Promised Day. It wasn't quite long 'till I got used to living alone. 'What ever happened to Granny Pinako?' you may ask. Well, she passed away about a month ago 'cause she was sick. She's old and I guess her time came, but really...I miss her soo much. Anyway, I've heard rumors about Ed nd Al...people said that they risked their lives for all of us and were never coming back. I didn't believe that rumor. Edward promised me that's he and Al would come home safe the last time. But I'm starting to doubt that...I just hope that both of them are alright...

It was early in the morning when I heard the doorbell rang. I was too lazy to get out of bed. I pulled in an all-nighter for a customer the other day and I slept late again last night cause I was walking out at night before going to bed. Anyway, I forced myself up. Ignoring my complaints. I tied my hair up, wore my bandana and I put on some random clothes-I was sleepy so I didn't get to pick one right. I slapped myself inwardly for the mistake.

I opened the door drowsily and I was surprised to see who it was. It was a person(specifically a girl) from the military. It had been quite a while since they visited me. Anyway, she was tall, well dressed, and her hair was blonde which was tied up. It was **Riza Hawkeye**. Gosh, did she look the same.

"Winry! It's been a while!" Riza smiled.

"Riza! Yeah it has! What are you doing here? How are you? What's up with the military right now? I haven't heard much." It's true. I lived in a rural town, unable to travel around the country 'cause no one would be there to watch the house for me and besides, if Ed and Al came home when I wasn't home, what would they think?

"Nothing much really. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I have my day off today so, I knew you were the only one in town right now. So-"

"Wait, where's the Colonel?" I asked. All to curious. I needed to know whether or not the Colonel came back safe and if it meant Ed and Al were safe.

"He's in his office. Why?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Nothing. I was just wondering..."

"If Ed and Al were there? No. No one has really heard from them yet. Although I do recall the Colonel trying to ignore my questions concerning the Elrics. He's hiding something, that's what I know." She told me. I got ever more curious

**Riza's POV**

I could tell she was worried. Her face told me everything. She was frustrated, angry, sad and worried. We had a silent moment until I broke the silence.

"Umm...may I come in?"

"O-OH SURE! I'm so sorry!" She said. She seemed flustered and she was lost in thought. I understood her fully well. As I walked in, she went to the kitchen to ready some tea. As she did so, I heard some glass shatter to the ground and I heard her curse. I sighed. After a while, she came up to me holding a cup of tea. I gently took it from her and took a sip.

"Were you doing something else earlier, Winry? I'm terribly sorry if I woke you up or anything." I told her, quite concerned.

"Well I was sleeping. Oh don't apologize! I needed to wake up anyway, otherwise I would have been in bed for the whole day. Anyway, what are you doing here anyway? I know I asked you this earlier but I just wanted to know. You know..." She asked me.

"Well, I just wondered if it would be alright with you if we go bonding together today. It has been a while since we've seen each other." I told her, hoping to cheer her up. She looked quite worried and lost in thought and that had to go away for a while. She needs some rest from everything.

"Really? Of course, Riza! It has been quite a long time! But there's just one problem.." She told me slightly worried about something.

"What may that problem be?"

"Well, no one's gonna be home to watch the house for me...and I've heard that there have been some robbing lately over town. So...yeahh...". I wondered where her Grandma went. She was always with her here.

"Where's you grandmother? I thought she was here living with you?" I asked.

"Well, she passed away 2 months ago. She had a very high fever and I really guess her time came...and besides, if she were still alive and the house was robbed, I don't think she'll be able to fend them off herself. She's old and she might've even got her because of them." I was surprised about the news. Well, she was alone and no one was there to comfort her. I knew I should have been here for her earlier, but I guess I was just 2 months late. Besides, she couldn't even leave her home for some kind of trip or vacation. I definetly had to do something for her and luckily, I had an idea.

"Hmm...How about this, Winry...I'll call in some people from the military who are also on their vacation to come and watch your house for you. That way, we can go out together and have fun today. What do you say?" I suggested. I saw a smile creep up her face as I told her the idea that came in mind. She nodded in agreement and I smiled at her back. I got up and picked up my phone and immediatly called on about 4-5 people to watch over her house. Winry went upstairs to get ready.

When I finished calling, Winry walked down the stairs wearing a smile. She was ready to go. I was really happy to see her like this and I'm glad I came over to come and relax with her.

"Calm down, Winry. The people haven't even arrived yet." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't been outside of the house in quite a while. I was always doing some customer work so, I guess I miss just miss the outside world."

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize." I reassured her

**Winry's POV**

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize." She reassured me. I was really glad that Riza came over. I finally had the chance to get away from work and from home for a while. She told me that we'd be going to soo many places today that I and she have never seen before. So, I can certainly tell that this is going to be a fun day.

We heard the doorbell rang and Riza went over to open it. She smiled as she thanked the people who came over to watch my house for me to come over and do what she had asked. Once they all got in, Riza and I left and got in her car.

"Riza, which place do we go first?" I asked.

"Well, I think you will know when we get there." She looked back at me with a smile.

"Hahaha! Okay then!" We both laughed as we headed to our destination

_Okay, well I think I have writer's block right now. So, I guess once I take a nap and wake up tomorrow, I might have an idea of what's next. Anyway, I'm also terribly sorry that there isn't any Edward and Winry moment here rightn now. I have a story I'm following and I'm currently trying to keep the most exciting parts of it quite __**surprising**__. Anyway, I'll definitely continue this. And to __**RenofAmestris, **__thank you so much for reminding me of this fanfiction. I really had to finish this. I completely forgot that I had a fanfiction waiting to be completed. But of course, I also thank you for enjoying the story. Please, look forward to more. :)_

_Please Review!_

_Next Chapter will probably be up before December 20 or 21! I've got somewhere else to go on the 22nd 33 _


End file.
